olive green
by Ironicsheep
Summary: "..He had always envied those olive green eyes" BB gets what he wants, just a bit of happiness. But he ignored the numbers. Now he must pay. Warnings: fluff then saddness, shounen-ai. DONT LIKE DONT READ.


**A\N: hello and welcome to olive! This is my first ever fan fiction so constructive critisism would be greatly appreciated. Just remember, flames will be used to dry my hair :p**

**Warning: Some shounen-ai, BB being depressed, fluffyness, and some language.**

**disclaimer: Look at the name of the website. Fan. Fiction. NOT REAL. ME NO OWN THIS STUFF! That makes me sad...**

Olive

B had always envied those olive green eyes. Those olive green eyes held hope, and determination. Those olive green eyes always held a smile. Those olive green eyes had made him fall in love. Those olive eyes belonged to A, a forever smiling A. But now, those olive green eyes cried, buried into someone's chest. His chest to be precise. Why him? B would never know. He would never understand why A picked him; the one he should be rivals with, to be his friend. But that did not matter now, and neither did how he fell in love with A. Yes, he loved him. That's why B would always wait for A, no matter what. That's why B let the boy drench his shirt with tears. That's why B would never leave him. **Ever.** A small sniffle on A's part let him know that all was good. But when he looked into those olive eyes, he realized it was not.

"Backup…" A croaked.

"Hmm?" B looked over at the face of his roommate. They boy's tears were wiped away, replaced by a light blush.

"I… Err.. wanna tell you something." A turned an even deeper shade of red.

"He's so cute when he blushes!" thought B. Wait! No! He shouldn't think a guy was cute…. Right?

B put on a smile and signaled him to continue. "Go on." A nodded and continued.

"Um… I wanted to thank you for always being here and… Er.. helping me out." B's heart sank, he had hoped A would have said something different. Never the less, he smiled. A complimenting him was enough to make him do so.

"I should be thanking you, nobody else gave me a second look. Everyone liked you, you should have been outside playing with better kids, but you decided to waste your time on me. I don't understand why you hang around a waste like me." B sighed. It was the truth, everyone loved A. Then why did the boy waste his time on a monster like himself?

This comment enraged A. How could he call himself that? B was the best friend he had ever had! A would never care what others thought. "You're not a waste!" yelled A. B was startled bu the sudden out-of-character outburst. "how could you ever be a waste when I love you so much!" Without a second thought, A had leaned in to press his lips against Beyond's. He earned a gasp from the latter. But when A finally realized what he was doing, he pulled away, face flushed.

"Shit." Thought A. Damn it. This was the end. He'd screwed it all up. An awkward silence hung heavy in the room as both boys reflected on what had just happened.

B's shock could not be expressed in words. A felt the same as him? He'd actually kissed him? SCORE! A's head was bowed down, embarrassment spread across his face in form of a blush. He really was cute. No, adorable. Beautiful even. When A's eyes decided to finally decided to gaze into B's own crimson ones, B knew he loved A, and vice versa.

"Sorry" mumbled A who had suddenly taken interest in his shoes.

"No need to be" A stared at beyond, relief and shock painted all over his face.

" A, I never understood why you hung around me," B continued "all I knew is that you were perfect to me. I lo-" B was cut off by A's impatient mouth. How rude, he thought. Not that he was complaining. B combed his fingers through A's golden locks. Now he could finally do what he'd been dreaming of doing for the past three years. Kiss him. But not rushed, or panicked like the previous one. No, now he would take his time and drag his tongue into every corner of the boys mouth.

A tasted bittersweet, like a freshly picked apples. B couldn't seem to get enough. A thought beyond tasted like jam (surprise!). He hated jam, but he was kissing B, so that didn't matter! Nothing mattered anymore. As long as they had each other, A knew they'd be alright.

When they finally pulled apart, neither boy could speak. They simply stood in an embrace, faces almost touching. It seemed like their tongues were tied in a knot, (which was not at all unlikely considering previous activities) but neither boy cared. Words would only make things more awkward. All B needing was those eyes, that was enough for him. Just to peer into those eyes everyday, that would keep him hoping. But in the back of Beyond birthdays mind, he remembered the numbers floating above his boyfriends head….

* * *

><p>Beyond birthday remembered those eyes. With every kill, he remembered. And sitting in his prison cell, still, he remembered. He had not forgotten how it felt to get lost in those enchanting eyes of forest green. He had not forgotten how it felt when the only person he had ever loved shattered. He did not forget the fact that he too died that day. The boy who had once loved died that day, the only bright side of him had shattered. He had left him in the dark. Beyond soon realized that without A, his aweful drakside was the only thing left. Without that boy he could not control the monster he had carefully hidden from Alternative. That monster took over. The old beyond had been lost ages ago, the only thing left was the monster that 'Backup' had hated. The only thing left was a single lonesome memory of those olive green eyes.<p>

"I loved you, Alternative. Back when I was me." Back when I could get lost in your eyes.

**Thanks for reading! please leave comments! any kind of tips would be useful because im working on a multichapter fic and things are going... not so good. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
